


Sweet lies

by Simpforthatsappyshit



Category: Something Dark and Holy Series - Emily A. Duncan
Genre: Burns, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, soft malachiasz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpforthatsappyshit/pseuds/Simpforthatsappyshit
Summary: Nadya has a nightmare of the scene in Ruthless Gods where Malachiasz eats the heart but with a twist.Mild Wicked Saints spoilers.
Relationships: Malachiasz Czechowicz/Nadezhda Lapteva
Kudos: 2





	Sweet lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is set one night after Nadya says she will have him at her feet and just before the night when Kostya breaks her necklace.

_Malachiasz? Her body floated towards the throne- his throne. No, this was wrong. This wasn’t what happened, she was only watching. “Watching as he killed a man,” Marzenya cooed in her head, cloyingly gentle; a mockery of the warm approval she was used to. He was staring at her now, the monster. Her voice cracked, “Please.” The Black Vulture’s eyes gleamed, “Myja towy dzimyka, why how far you have come.” Another sob racked out of her, “Please.” This was the monster not the boy, Malachaisz wouldn’t do this. She knew. She knew exactly what would happen next. The feeling however… cold iron forcing its way under her skin- digging into her rib cage. He held her gaze as he took the still beating heart out. Small. Bloody. Not entirely out of place, the salt mines were practically wallpapered in it. A force held her head in place like a vice, forcing her to watch as he bit into it._

Her scream rang her ears as she stared back into onyx eyes. Something cool broke her out of unconsciousness. “NADYA!” Her scream cut off abruptly replaced by heavy breathing. Her shoulders… someone was holding her shoulders. Shaking, she turned to her left and when she met his eyes, still halfway in her nightmare- she screamed and shoved at him. Unprepared for the sudden strength of her panic, he fell backward and knocked into the nightstand under the window. She threw herself to the end of the bed and emptied her stomach. She felt the bed shift under her as her nails dug into the wood. From behind her, Malachiasz gently pulled back her hair. The sticky strands glued to her face, were replaced by cooling fingers. Heaving as her stomach kept shoving its way up her throat, she felt her eyes fill with tears again. One of the hands, gently rubbed her back in circles. Focusing on the pressure on her back, her addled state of mind began to right itself. She was out of that cursed place and so was he. He’s back- not dead, not mad. Malachiasz.

Placing her termoring hand on his wrist, she let him take her other hand and gently turn her towards him. She tilted her head, looking through glassy eyes, a red line made its way across his cheek. Lifting her thumb to it, she pressed down lightly, his eyes screwed shut lightly as he went to remove her hand. She didn't want to explain. Letting him hold her hands gingerly in between them, she rasped out, “Was I screaming.” He bit his lip, before giving her a curt nod. Nadya closed her eyes and immediately forced them back open again, the dark was too scary tonight. It was so dark down there and the screams. The screams streaming out of every wall in the caves seemed to have followed her to this little farmhouse. Seemed to have followed the chaos of the boy gently playing with her fingers to satiate the urge to pick at his nails.

The skin near her shoulders began to sting and she pulled a hand away to touch her upper arm. Burns like scratches peppered her upper arms, dully stinging like paper cuts. “You…” he started, she motioned for him to continue. Taking in a deep breath he continued, “You kept saying my name and please. When I came in, Parj was trying to stop you from hurting yourself but- but you were burning Nadya. You had fire on your hands and I had to, I poured water on your hands to try and put it out.” She averted her gaze, looking anywhere but his eyes, “Did I hurt her?” He shook his head, “Not really, we tried to avoid your hands as much as possible, she was holding your shoulders when i came in. We tried so hard to make you stop.” His face was stricken, she must have terrified him for him to look this distraught. “I… I’m sorry, Nadya.” He surrendered softly.

“Why are you sorry? You didn't burn me or wake everyone up.” It was a shallow attempt at humor and Malachiasz was clearly unamused.

“You said my name and please, Nadya. I’m not stupid. I can’t blame…” He swallowed hard, “I cannot blame you for your hatred or your mistrust or your fear. Especially not when you saw me like that but Nadya, I swear to you, you are safe with me.” The _for now_ lingered in the air, both of them refusing to acknowledge it. She shuffled closer so their knees touched. “I’m trying, Malachiasz. I’m trying to forgive you but I don't know if I can. I needed you. We needed you. And you weren’t there.” Tears filled her eyes for the third time tonight and she wished she was out of tears. Pulling her into a light hug, enough space for her to pull away if she needed to, Malachiasz gently let her rest her head on his shoulder. Her tears dampened the thin cotton fabric, she was so unstable and this infuriating boy was all that grounded her anymore. Her gods had abandoned her, Kostya hated her, Kalyazin was freezing over and here she was sobbing in the arms of the Black Vulture. No, not the Black Vulture. Malachiasz. Her Malachiasz.

“Please don’t leave me.” She whispered, barely a breath as she felt her eyes force their way shut.

“Never again.” He whispered back just before exhaustion pulled her back under.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malachiasz gently placed her down on the pillow, pulling a chair to sit by her bed. Ready, just in case she need him again. Sleep left him the second he heard her scream. The door creaked and the Kalyazi boy stood there, eying him strangely. He wasn't ready for a fight right now, not after tonight. Disgust etched thickly into his features, Kostya looked down at their intertwined hands before shutting the door again. There was an unspoken understanding between them. Tolerance- even if only for Nadya.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT. THIS BOOK RAN ME OVER LIKE A TRAIN. Haven’t read the bonus content yet but hopefully soon. Manifesting for April to come faster. Anyway, this is my first work on here so please comment!! I’d love to hear what y’all think!


End file.
